Gregory and I
by mica2
Summary: mica meets the boy of her live; She become very happy in Everwood
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one,  
  
The men in black.  
  
I talk with my friends on school: Jennifer, Astrid and Kim bud than my conversation leaded to the school's most handsome guy: Pieter.  
  
"Kim look over there it's Pieter." I whisper.  
  
Kim says: "O, boy he is so handsome!!"  
  
"Yes he is." I answer.  
  
"Jennifer, would you ask for my, if he like my?" Kim asks.  
  
"Yes I will do that for you!" Jennifer says.  
  
She walks to him and ask: "Do you like Kim?"  
  
"Err...no, not really I like m..." Pieter says.  
  
Bud doesn't end his sin. "Aha now I know how you like so much." Jennifer says and walks back.  
  
"He likes you, Mica." Jennifer says with a smiling face.  
  
"Bud." I say.  
  
"No bud. goes talk with him." Astrid says.  
  
"Key if you think it's necessity I will go." I say with an uncertain face.  
  
I walk to Pieter and start with a stupid sin.  
  
"I know it already bud I don't like you, key that's exaggerate I mine that I don't love you!"  
  
"Err. I'm so sorry I doesn't no that you become so hysterical if I love you." He says with a head like a tomato.  
  
"Oops I'm not so nice to you I'm so sorry! I'm going!" I say also with a red head.  
  
When I'm back in the group Astrid asks: "Are you and Pieter in love now?"  
  
"No, way I, just tell him that I don't love him and." I say.  
  
"What you say that you don't love him!!! He is the most handsome guy of or school, silly." Jennifer screams.  
  
"Thank you so much!!" Kim says.  
  
"You think you can make a chance by Pieter?" Tom says.  
  
Tom is the best friend from Pieter. He knows everything about Pieter.  
  
"Now thank you." Kim says and she runs away.  
  
"Good, Tom!" Astrid says.  
  
Than we all run after Kim bud I hook of. I see a boy totally black, a black jacket, a black trouser, even a black sun glasses.  
  
I wake to him and ask: "How are you? I have never seen you before."  
  
"That's wraith, I'm looking for a girl calls Mica do you know here?" he says.  
  
"I.. I am M... Mica." I say nervous.  
  
"I'm Gregory Smith from America I specially come here for you. Nice to meet you, Mica, I have a question. I know that you always watch the movies were I act in, do you want to visit America?" He asks.  
  
"Yes that's my dream!" I say.  
  
"Key, I think that when we are in America we are good friends." He says with a big smile on his face.  
  
We walk around the school.  
  
He tells me the whole story: "I was in America and I look to the scores from the TV and I see that there is someone always watches TV when there is a movie where I'm playing in. I want to find out hoe that someone is and than when I find that someone it seems to be a girl calls Mica. Than I find your address and I find the name of your school. Bud because I'm afraid that you remove or something, and than I think I will go to here school. So I buy some tickets and I take the first plain a see and I come to here. I'm serious I really want meet you. Key now you understand everything and now it is your turn to tell something about yourself."  
  
"That was the whole story? Err. I don't know what I need to tell you." I say with a staring face.  
  
"Now... tell how old you are and tell my, what are your hobbies, etc. etc.!" He says.  
  
"Key, I think that's not so difficult, I'm 15 years old just like you, and my hobbies are.drawing I play on the piano and I play guitar. Yes those are my hobbies! And of course I watch your movies." I say.  
  
"That's nice I play the piano to!" He answers.  
  
Bud there was one problem Gregory have only a week and than he must go back to America. Than we hear the bell hundred children run out of the school. 5 minutes later Jennifer and  
  
Astrid comes to us. "Kim is very sad, so her mom come and takes her." Astrid says.  
  
"Bud how is that?" Jennifer whispers in my ear.  
  
"This is Gregory Smith and he asks me to go with him, to America!" I say loud.  
  
The girls look at me if I'm a big bomb. "And. do you go?" The girls say.  
  
"Yes of course! O, yes Jen come I want to ask you something!" I say.  
  
We went to a place, where no one can hear us.  
  
Than I ask: "Do you want to come with us to America if your dad thinks its al wraith?" I ask with a hopeful face.  
  
"Yes if it is al wraith!" Jennifer says.  
  
We come back to the group. I see that Gregory and Astrid are already friends, because they laugh at each other. My face turns in to a sad face. Bud than. I fall unconscious. Everyone stand around me and Gregory tills my up. He take my with him together with Jennifer and we go to a place I never bin before.  
  
When I wake up, Gregory stands beside my. And Jennifer just comes with glass water.  
  
"Thank you, bud where I am?" I ask. "You're in my hotel room." Gregory answers.  
  
I'm still a bit dizzy. I drink the glass water in one time empty and I give Gregory a hand.  
  
"Once more tank you." I say.  
  
When I stand again we talk over what was happened.  
  
"You fall down when you look at. what was the girls name again.what ever and me. Did I something wrong? We just med each other so if you think that we.you know, in love or something.no." Gregory says a bit nervous.  
  
Jennifer giggles. Gregory and I look like a tomato bud we smile at each other.  
  
Bud than I scream: "I must go home!!!"  
  
Gregory gat my bike and I ask if Jennifer comes whit me.  
  
Bud her answer is not so great if I think, she says: "I think I stay because.I want to teach Greg how to make a draw of an ssj (super say- yin.)."  
  
When I here: Teach, Greg and ssj I become crazy. My eyes become wet. And when I get my bike I jump on my bike en I go super fast home. When I come home I cry and my mom ask me what the problem is.  
  
Than I scream: "I think I get a boyfriend bud now my best friend takes him. I hate.!" Bud I doesn't end my sin. My mom says: "I think he was not your real boyfriend because he let you go and he takes another, so try to forget him."  
  
The next day I come to school. I was very late. I walk to Gareth he is a real friend of my.  
  
"Hello Gareth can I eat with you by lunch and can I sit beside you in class?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, Are there problems?" he asks.  
  
I run away with my eyes so wet like a waterfall. I crash on Gregory and I fall on the ground.  
  
"Was it nice whit Jennifer?" I ask mockingly.  
  
"I want to late you see something. Those are mine!" he says.  
  
He takes two spectacular draws out his backpack.  
  
"Can you help my up?" I ask a bit mad.  
  
He helps my up and than he asks: "We still go to America?"  
  
Than I smile and answer: "Yes of course."  
  
Than the bell ranging, we must go inside. Gregory goes to the biology class and I go to the English class.  
  
"I will see you later Mica." He says.  
  
I walk to Jennifer and I ask: "Are you still going with us?"  
  
"Of course I will go with you and Gregory." She answers.  
  
Than I think: why she will go if there is nothing to do.  
  
"Jen, why you go to America if there is nothing to do?" I ask.  
  
"I will tell you that, my grandpa is a professor he lives in America, he calls me and asks if I want something. Than I say that I want Vegeta. He asks how he looks like and what his character. Now he starts with a Vegeta robot." Jen tells my.  
  
"That's cool so that's why you go to America." I say.  
  
We walk around in the school and talk about Vegeta.  
  
"Dame we miss our lesson." I scream.  
  
Than Mr. Smites come and he looks very angry. Jennifer and I run away out of school.  
  
"I think this is the moment to take or plain to America." Jennifer screams. 


	2. the boy in black

Chapter one,  
  
The men in black.  
  
I talk with my friends on school: Jennifer, Astrid and Kim bud than my conversation leaded to the school's most handsome guy: Pieter.  
  
"Kim look over there it's Pieter." I whisper.  
  
Kim says: "O, boy he is so handsome!!"  
  
"Yes he is." I answer.  
  
"Jennifer, would you ask for my, if he like my?" Kim asks.  
  
"Yes I will do that for you!" Jennifer says.  
  
She walks to him and ask: "Do you like Kim?"  
  
"Err...no, not really I like m..." Pieter says.  
  
Bud doesn't end his sin. "Aha now I know how you like so much." Jennifer says and walks back.  
  
"He likes you, Mica." Jennifer says with a smiling face.  
  
"Bud." I say.  
  
"No bud. goes talk with him." Astrid says.  
  
"Key if you think it's necessity I will go." I say with an uncertain face.  
  
I walk to Pieter and start with a stupid sin.  
  
"I know it already bud I don't like you, key that's exaggerate I mine that I don't love you!"  
  
"Err. I'm so sorry I doesn't no that you become so hysterical if I love you." He says with a head like a tomato.  
  
"Oops I'm not so nice to you I'm so sorry! I'm going!" I say also with a red head.  
  
When I'm back in the group Astrid asks: "Are you and Pieter in love now?"  
  
"No, way I, just tell him that I don't love him and." I say.  
  
"What you say that you don't love him!!! He is the most handsome guy of or school, silly." Jennifer screams.  
  
"Thank you so much!!" Kim says.  
  
"You think you can make a chance by Pieter?" Tom says.  
  
Tom is the best friend from Pieter. He knows everything about Pieter.  
  
"Now thank you." Kim says and she runs away.  
  
"Good, Tom!" Astrid says.  
  
Than we all run after Kim bud I hook of. I see a boy totally black, a black jacket, a black trouser, even a black sun glasses.  
  
I wake to him and ask: "How are you? I have never seen you before."  
  
"That's wraith, I'm looking for a girl calls Mica do you know here?" he says.  
  
"I.. I am M... Mica." I say nervous.  
  
"I'm Gregory Smith from America I specially come here for you. Nice to meet you, Mica, I have a question. I know that you always watch the movies were I act in, do you want to visit America?" He asks.  
  
"Yes that's my dream!" I say.  
  
"Key, I think that when we are in America we are good friends." He says with a big smile on his face.  
  
We walk around the school.  
  
He tells me the whole story: "I was in America and I look to the scores from the TV and I see that there is someone always watches TV when there is a movie where I'm playing in. I want to find out hoe that someone is and than when I find that someone it seems to be a girl calls Mica. Than I find your address and I find the name of your school. Bud because I'm afraid that you remove or something, and than I think I will go to here school. So I buy some tickets and I take the first plain a see and I come to here. I'm serious I really want meet you. Key now you understand everything and now it is your turn to tell something about yourself."  
  
"That was the whole story? Err. I don't know what I need to tell you." I say with a staring face.  
  
"Now... tell how old you are and tell my, what are your hobbies, etc. etc.!" He says.  
  
"Key, I think that's not so difficult, I'm 15 years old just like you, and my hobbies are.drawing I play on the piano and I play guitar. Yes those are my hobbies! And of course I watch your movies." I say.  
  
"That's nice I play the piano to!" He answers.  
  
Bud there was one problem Gregory have only a week and than he must go back to America. Than we hear the bell hundred children run out of the school. 5 minutes later Jennifer and  
  
Astrid comes to us. "Kim is very sad, so her mom come and takes her." Astrid says.  
  
"Bud how is that?" Jennifer whispers in my ear.  
  
"This is Gregory Smith and he asks me to go with him, to America!" I say loud.  
  
The girls look at me if I'm a big bomb. "And. do you go?" The girls say.  
  
"Yes of course! O, yes Jen come I want to ask you something!" I say.  
  
We went to a place, where no one can hear us.  
  
Than I ask: "Do you want to come with us to America if your dad thinks its al wraith?" I ask with a hopeful face.  
  
"Yes if it is al wraith!" Jennifer says.  
  
We come back to the group. I see that Gregory and Astrid are already friends, because they laugh at each other. My face turns in to a sad face. Bud than. I fall unconscious. Everyone stand around me and Gregory tills my up. He take my with him together with Jennifer and we go to a place I never bin before.  
  
When I wake up, Gregory stands beside my. And Jennifer just comes with glass water.  
  
"Thank you, bud where I am?" I ask. "You're in my hotel room." Gregory answers.  
  
I'm still a bit dizzy. I drink the glass water in one time empty and I give Gregory a hand.  
  
"Once more tank you." I say.  
  
When I stand again we talk over what was happened.  
  
"You fall down when you look at. what was the girls name again.what ever and me. Did I something wrong? We just med each other so if you think that we.you know, in love or something.no." Gregory says a bit nervous.  
  
Jennifer giggles. Gregory and I look like a tomato bud we smile at each other.  
  
Bud than I scream: "I must go home!!!"  
  
Gregory gat my bike and I ask if Jennifer comes whit me.  
  
Bud her answer is not so great if I think, she says: "I think I stay because.I want to teach Greg how to make a draw of an ssj (super say- yin.)."  
  
When I here: Teach, Greg and ssj I become crazy. My eyes become wet. And when I get my bike I jump on my bike en I go super fast home. When I come home I cry and my mom ask me what the problem is.  
  
Than I scream: "I think I get a boyfriend bud now my best friend takes him. I hate.!" Bud I doesn't end my sin. My mom says: "I think he was not your real boyfriend because he let you go and he takes another, so try to forget him."  
  
The next day I come to school. I was very late. I walk to Gareth he is a real friend of my.  
  
"Hello Gareth can I eat with you by lunch and can I sit beside you in class?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, Are there problems?" he asks.  
  
I run away with my eyes so wet like a waterfall. I crash on Gregory and I fall on the ground.  
  
"Was it nice whit Jennifer?" I ask mockingly.  
  
"I want to late you see something. Those are mine!" he says.  
  
He takes two spectacular draws out his backpack.  
  
"Can you help my up?" I ask a bit mad.  
  
He helps my up and than he asks: "We still go to America?"  
  
Than I smile and answer: "Yes of course."  
  
Than the bell ranging, we must go inside. Gregory goes to the biology class and I go to the English class.  
  
"I will see you later Mica." He says.  
  
I walk to Jennifer and I ask: "Are you still going with us?"  
  
"Of course I will go with you and Gregory." She answers.  
  
Than I think: why she will go if there is nothing to do.  
  
"Jen, why you go to America if there is nothing to do?" I ask.  
  
"I will tell you that, my grandpa is a professor he lives in America, he calls me and asks if I want something. Than I say that I want Vegeta. He asks how he looks like and what his character. Now he starts with a Vegeta robot." Jen tells my.  
  
"That's cool so that's why you go to America." I say.  
  
We walk around in the school and talk about Vegeta.  
  
"Dame we miss our lesson." I scream.  
  
Than Mr. Smites come and he looks very angry. Jennifer and I run away out of school.  
  
"I think this is the moment to take or plain to America." Jennifer screams. 


End file.
